of broken hearts and lies
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: Izaya dies and a demon offers Shizuo a chance to bring him back but there's a catch. In order for Izaya to come back, Shizuo has to die himself...
1. Chapter 1

**The sorrows of an x-ray WILL be continued! Just after this gets through...**

"Shizuu-chaan~!" Izaya waved as he skipped up to the blonde who was busy pulling a street sign out of its spot. "Hey Shizu-chan do you by any chance watch anime?" Shizuo swung the sign at him and growled when Izaya jumped back. "it's okay... I mean i don't watch it myself all that much but still. theres this one anime that actually catches my intrest!" he dodged another swing. "there's a demon you see and he'll grant you any wish you want in return for your own life usually by saying "i want to make a deal with you..." He usually deals with bringing people back to life though so i think it's a fair exchange! An old life for a new life..." he dodged another swing and smirked when the sign flew out of Shizuo's grip. He skipped up to the brute and leaned in a bit.

"Shizu-chan... What would you wish for?" Shizuo went to swing at Izaya, making him flinch a bit but never felt his fist make contact to his face.

"...what would i wish for?" he opened one eye and relaxed. "yes... What would you wish for?" Shizuo stood up completely, hovering over Izaya. "i don't know... I mean if i was going to die it'd be pretty pointless to make the wish wouldn't it?" Izaya blinked and looked at Shizuo curiously. "i figured Shizu-chan would say something like, 'for that retched flea to die!' or something along those lines..." Shizuo shook his head. "i said i would be the one to kill you off... I'm not letting some demon change that..." Izaya smirked and began to skip away. "so then catch me if you can shizu-chan!"

_I never realized untill now, just how much my daily life depended on this louse. But i did realize that i was always chasing his back so i never saw his expression when i chased him around Ikebukuro._

"what happened?" "that criminal that robbed the bank just hit someone!" Shizuo looked over at the two panicked people. "who was it?" he asked absent mindedly. The two looked at him and pointed down the street from them. "i didn't see it happen but i saw the person in the car. It was that ba..." Shizuo didn't hear the rest of the sentence when he saw who it was. He hid the panic racing through his veins at the sight of the blood begginning to pool around the person's head. "n-no..." he ran over to the limp body and saw several people backing away.

"that's Izaya Orihara isn't it?" he heard one woman whisper. "yeah... But doesn't Shizuo hate him?" he heard whispers and murmurs about him being there.

"flea... It's time to stop pretending..." he said when the last person had left. Izaya still didn't move. Shizuo nudged Izaya's back with his foot. "damnit flea... There's noone around and i know you're faking!" he still didn't get a response. "flea...?" he knelt down onto his knees, not caring that there would be blood on his pants. "I-izaya... Wake up..." he carefully picked up the upper half of Izaya's body, leaning it against his knee and propped his head on his arm.

He felt his eyes sting at the blood slowly rolling out of Izaya's mouth and a large smear of it on his right cheek. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks and watched them drop onto the informants face. "Izaya you dumbass... I told you that nobody but me can kill you...! WAKE UP DAMNIT!" he yelled into Izaya's chest. "please wake up... Laugh at me, taunt me, make fun of me because i thought you were dead and was crying over it... Just please... Please wake up..." Shizuo heard a jingle, from a bell or a wind chime.

"he was dead as soon as the car hit him..." he flinched at the child like voice and looked behind him. "w-who are you? Or where are you?" he looked around catiously and heard the jingle again, this time right next to him. "You want this man to live again yes?" Shizuo looked at a clouded figure and barely nodded. "yes..." "then..." he saw a small hand and chain come out of the cloud.

"I want to make a deal with you..."

**Six days later**

Izaya blinked awake and winced slightly. He looked around noticing that he was in a hospital room and sat up. _"my head is killing me..."_ he stretched and winced, immediatly covering a bruised area. "ow... I remember getting hit and then... I woke up..." he looked around the room, hopeing whoever it was that saved him was still in the room with. He saw nobody. "it couldn't have been Shizu-chan could it?" Izaya looked towards the door and saw a shadow next to it. He looked at it and shrugged. "i've seen weirder..." he waved slightly and he blinked when it flinched. He sighed when the shadow walked out of his room and felt lonely for some reason. "where is my monster...?" he mumbled.

A girl with short hair and long sideburns hanging off each side of her face and bangs barely covering her eyes floated cross legged above the floor huffed. She held a chain attached to a collar on the neck of a slowly forming body. She had black wings with another chain attatched to the tip of the left wing flaoting up as if gravity didn't exist, sleeves going up to her elbow tied off with miniature chains and ribbons, a small gold bikini top tied off in a double bow, flowing black tattoos on her hips and stomach, and a small three layered black skirt.

The figure finished taking shape and she looked at it. "there you saw him! Can we go please?" she asked. The figure nodded and bowed his head to her. She huffed and flapped her wings, the chain whipping around her head. She started floating down the hallway, the chain attatched to the collar started to lengthen out when the person attatched to it didn't move. She looked behind herself at him and noticed his shoulders were shaking. She floated over to him and smacked his head. "hey you said you'd agree to it!" he shook his head. "you ain't crying bout that?" he nodded. "then what?" she blinked as he explained to her why he was crying.

"well geez! Ya' could've said that they were tears of joy!" she laughed and patted his shoulder. "you kill him in another life okay?" he nodded and grabbed the chain begginning to coil on the floor.

The girl floated in front of him for a few seconds and started giggling. "so you have crimson and silver eyes, pale skin, white wings, fangs, the thirst for blood and you still want to keep that ridiculous blonde hair?" he nodded and she laughed. "you're the funniest incubus i've ever gotten. Do you want to pass by your grave before we leave for the demon world?" she asked already starting to make her way towards the front entrance. He nodded and followed behind her. He rubbed over a scar on his wrist and wrapped the chain around his fist.

"Shizuzu-chan... Are you happy that you became an incubus for Izaya to live?" he nodded and moved his shoulders in a sigh. "it's a shame that you can't flat out speak for the moment... You should get it back in a few weeks! But... I loved the sound of your voice..." he looked down at the ground. "you'll be okay without him won't you?" he nodded and scratched the teardrop tattoo under his right eye. He stopped when he heard the door to Izaya's room slammed open and turned around. "Shizu-chan!" he stared wide eyed at the informant when he ran up to him and threw his arms around Shizuo's neck. "hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing to my incubus? You're inducing him and he's gonna end up drinking you dry!" Izaya blinked and stared at the girl. "who the hell are you to tell me what to do you little brat?" she stared at Izaya angrily. "for your information, i'm 2,000 years old so i can tell you to do whatever the hell i want!" Izaya blinked and laughed.

"hate to break it to you little girl but you'd have to be either a god or a demon or an angel to be that old." Shizuo put a hand up and shook his head. "Shizuzu-chan?" he looked at Izaya and lightly pushed him off. "shizu-chan?" he gestured for the girl to turn around and smiled when she did. He glared at the people staring at Izaya. "Shizu-chan... Why aren't you saying anything...?" Izaya asked. Shizuo cupped one of Izaya's cheeks and looked into his crimson eyes. Izaya stared back and a light blush started to appear on his face. "Shizu-chan..." he blinked when Shizuo bent down and lightly kissed him.

_Izaya... Don't get me wrong i don't like kissing you but it's pretty much the only way i've found i can talk to people for the time being. I turned into an incubus for your annoying ass so don't ruin this for yourself. _Izaya pulled back and looked at Shizuo's slightly irritated face. "she wasn't lying?" Shizuo shook his head. "brat... She gets to spend eternity with Shizu-chan!" Shizuo kissed Izaya again.

_You annoying louse! I gave my human life for you! Now dammit i'm pretty much a vampire because you broke the only rule i ever gave you! Only I get to kill you! So shuddup and live with the fact that you're never gonna see me again! And if you do ever see me i'll be sure to murder you right on the spot got that? _

Izaya smiled and nodded. "i'll never see you again! That sounds fine to me!" Shizuo couldn't help but notice how hurt Izaya sounded. So he did the only thing he could think of to comfort the informant. He turned and demonstrated a puff of smoke with his hands. "okay... I'll see you later then!" she dissapeared and left the two alone. Izaya pulled Shizuo into his hospital room and pushed him up against a wall. "i don't want you to leave me shizu-chan..." Shizuo blinked and kissed Izaya.

_I have to though... Demons can't live very long in the human world..._

Izaya looked down, saddened that he couldn't stay. "what can you do to stay as long as possible then?"

_Nothing... I can only stay a few weeks at a time... And since i'm only six days old, i have to be there by tonight or i can't sustain the pressure this world puts on my body._

Izaya sighed. "then... When will you be back?"

_If i go tonight i can be back within the next few days..._

He rubbed the informants neck and kissed him again.

"i'll miss your annoying self, Izaya..." they both blinked and Shizuo covered his mouth with a couple fingers. "shizu-chan! You actually spoke! That's great!" shizuo looked outside through the window and smiled lightly. "yeah... I guess so huh..." Izaya grabbed Shizuo's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

_I-izaya?_

He looked at Shizuo and smiled. "one to remember me by!" Shizuo blushed lightly at the statement and smiled. "i don't think i needed a kiss to remember you by... You're annoying and i never forget annoying people..."

"no but you still wanna a memory of me you'll enjoy right?" Shizuo smirked and pulled Izaya up a bit. "and i may want two memories..." Izaya blushed and filled the gap between the two, pressing his lips to Shizuo's.

_I don't love you... But i don't hate you either..._

Izaya opened his eyes to look at Shizuo but all he saw was black smoke and had the lingering taste of strawberry.

**O.m.g. That. Was. Depressing! Why am i so mean to Iza-kun? Anywaay as per the usual! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright… I said I had the second chapter written so here it is~ this is the final chapter so if you wanna count it as a sequel be my guest**_

**-sociallyawkward**

The blond looked down at the world full of humans and the lovely liquid that they hid within them and searched for the black haired man he'd craved for the last two and a half years. He unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of his blood and its sweetness, a sign that told him that the man was his and his alone. He shuddered for a second at the thought of the day he became this way and shook his head.

'_Don't go back to the memories of your human life…' _he mentally told himself. The chain connected to his collar moved slightly as a girl walked up next him, eating larger than normal cherries and saw what he was looking at.

"You wanna see him?" she asked, already knowing what his answer would be. He nodded his head and looked at the human man longingly. She sighed and unhooked the chain. "Just remember that Magi has a bunch of jobs for you to do at the end of the week so be back ASAP…" he nodded and smiled as he stood up, stretching his stiff black wings from neglection for that day. "It's not fair! Why does Izaya get to hear your voice but I cant?" he patted her head and chuckled. "You're so mean Shizuo…" she stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. He shook his head and took a cherry from her bowl, eating it as he jumped down from the demon world into the human and making sure the stem never fell from his mouth.

-Later that day-

"Ahh… it's nice to be home…" Izaya said as he walked through the hallways to his apartment and stretching as he did so. He stopped and stared at his doorknob which had a perfectly balanced cherry stem with a knot in the middle of it and smirked.

"It's been a while Shizu-chan…" he said as he opened the door and took off his shoes. He smiled as Shizuo made himself noticeable. Black smoke, almost like Celty's, emanating from his collar, his eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked with a smirk. Izaya chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Please… you're the only one I know capable of tying knots in cherry stems…" he mumbled as he wandered into the kitchen.

"What? No kiss?" he heard whispered behind him. He smirked and pulled a glass out of the cabinet and a milk jug out of the fridge. "I figured you'd like some…" he mumbled. "Only if you give it to me yourself…" he blushed lightly and turned around, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissing him.

Shizuo hummed in approval and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Izaya moaned as Shizuo coaxed his tongue into play and slipped his fingers into the hem of his jeans, grabbing what he could of Izaya's ass before his belt restricted his movement. "This needs to be gotten rid of…" Shizuo whispered as he tugged on the belt from behind, making Izaya blush more than he already was.

The milk lay forgotten on the counter next to the glass for the next two hours after that…

"Shizu-chan…." Izaya panted as he lay next to the blond, recovering from their orgasm. Shizuo looked over at him and made a sound of acknowledgement. "… i…" Shizuo blinked when Izaya blushed and looked away from him. He sat up and looked over Izayas body. "what is it?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the fresh bites and hickeys. Small drops of blood still seeping through some bites. He wiped at them and licked them off his fingertips, enjoying the sweet taste.

_Who would've thought someone so horrible had such sweet blood…? _Shizuo thought the first time he ever tasted IZayas blood.

"Shizuo…" he looked down at Izaya and blinked when he quickly sat up and kissed him. "I love you…" he heard whispered. He blushed and stared just past Izaya in shock.

'_did he really just…?"_ he looked inot Izayas eyes and kissed him. It wasn't like their normal ones, it was sweet and innocent. "I have for a while…" Izaya mumbled against Shizuos lips. "i'm glad…." He whispered before kissing Izaya again.

Izaya suddently burst out laughing, spooking Shiuzo and making him jump slightly. "w-what?" Izaya covered his mouth, trying to contain his laughs. "w-we… haha we forgot about the milk….." Izaya laughed again, his voice down to smothered giggles before Shizuo eventually started to laugh with him.

"guess we got a little carried away huh?" Izaya wiped away a tear as he nodded and made the notion to get up before feeling Shziuos arms around his waist. "its already spoiled…. Could smell that it was as soon as you opened the fridge… so lets just spend the rest of the day in bed…" Shizuo mumbled into his shoulder. Izaya chuckled and sat back down, laying down when Shizuo let him go. "Night you mean?" Shizuo chuckled and nuzzled Izaya's chest. "Sure… I don't really care what you say… whenever you're around it's like its day so does it really matter if its day or night?" Izaya turned a deep scarlet and looked to the side. "Again with those cheesy lines…" he said. Shizuo smirked and looked up at Izaya's fac.

"But they work on you none the less am I right?" Izaya blushed at being found out. "Maybe, maybe not…" he mumbled. Shizuo chuckled and flinched as Izaya's phone, which was across the room and buried beneath their clothes, went off. Izaya groaned in annoyance and sat up. He yelped when Shizuo shoved him back down and nuzzled back into his chest, ignoring Izaya's protests.

"You're not leaving till we wake up tomorrow morning." He said. He hissed as Izaya pulled his ear harshly, making his head jolt up. "What the hell?" Izaya glared half-heartedly at the blond. "It could be Shiki. And you know what happens when I miss his calls." Shizuo rolled his eyes and onto his back.

_He misses a phone call from that bastard, and it's less time I get to spend with him…."_ Shizuo said in his mind as Izaya got his phone and answered it, sure enough, it was from Shiki.

Shizuo held back a growl as Izaya greeted the Awakusu man in his normal cheery tone and walked out of the room with his jeans.

_Why won't Izaya ever let me listen to their conversations? _ Shizuo thought as he stared up at the ceiling to Izaya's apartment. He strained his ears to try and listen for Izaya's voice. "Must be in the kitchen then…." Shizuo mumbled as he turned onto his side and stared at Shinjuku through the window.

He perked up when he heard Izaya's voice just outside the bedroom door and sat up, waiting for him to come in. "ill be down in a few minutes…" he heard muffled and his heart dropped. _So much for no interruptions… _Shizuo thought as Izaya walked through the door and grabbed his shirt and jacket.

"Sorry Shizu-chan… Shiki said he changed his mind about some information after all…" Shizuo sighed and shrugged. "Work is work…" he mumbled, disappointment evident in his voice. Izaya looked at Shizuo and sighed. "I should be back in 30 minutes to an hour… but I need to go right now… he's waiting for me outside…" Izaya walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Shizuo's cheek, smiling as he leaned into it. "If I'm not back by 11 then you have the privilege to look for me okay?" Shizuo smiled and nodded. "11… no later…" he mumbled and leaned up to kiss Izaya, who accepted the small kiss.

"Ill see you later Shizuo…" Izaya said as he waved over his shoulder and closed the door, leaving the blond looking like a dejected puppy on the couch.

_11… that's not too far away… only an hour…_ Shizuo glanced up at the clock and saw that it was only 9:30. "Dammit Izaya!" he yelled. He heard some laughing down the hallway and knew Izaya heard him. "h better be home by 10:30n or I'm going to look for him… screw 11…" he mumbled hatefully, glaring at the clock and hoping that would make the poor thing melt because of how long he had to wait for the raven.

-10:30

Shizuo paced back and forth between the couch and the door, waiting for the door to open and Izaya to jump into his arms. He blushed at the thought and shook his head. _'Izaya wouldn't do that anyway… he only did it the once kuz he hadn't seen me in almost three months…" _ Shizuo grumbled and plopped back down on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Better hurry up…" he spat.

-10:45

Shizuo was back to pacing when the door opened and h heard a heavy sigh. "I'm back Shizu-chan…" Izaya mumbled as he shut the door and plopped back on his couch. He tried to hide his smile as Shizuo was immediately right next to him wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I worry about you…" he mumbled into Izayas hair. Izaya chuckled and nuzzled Shizuos neck. "you know I can fend for myself Shizu-chan… you've known that since highschool after all…" Izaya couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his face whn Shizuo tensed and his grip tightened around his shoulders.

"uh… Shizu-chan…?" Shizuo blinked and loosened his grip and leaned back against the couch. "sorry…" izaya shrugged and sighed, leaning his head on Shizuos shoulder. "im exuahsted Shizu-chan…" he mumbled. Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya's shoulder, pulling him closer. "then go to sleep…" he said. Izaya shook his head. "aren't you hungry though?" Shizuo bit his lip and turned his head away, his bangs covering his eyes. "what are you, stupid? Of course im not hungry." Izaya sighed and stood up. "Then I'm going too bed… you can join me any time you like…" Shizuo inwardly flinched. He'd managed to tick Izaya off.  
>"I-Izaya…" the raven looked back at the blonde as he reached his bedroom door. "Yes Shizu-chan?" Shizuo sighed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a hug.<p>

"You know how I feel about that..." he mumbled. Izaya sighed and nuzzled Shizuo's shoulder. "I know… but I also know you can't go very long without blood." Shizuo cringed slightly when Izaya said 'blood'. "I got enough earlier…" he said as he picked up the informant and opened the door, the smells of their earlier escapades wafting into his nose, making him blush lightly. "you're so easy to embarrass Shizu-chan…" Izaya mumbled sleepily. Shziuo shrugged and set Izaya down in the middle of the bed. "and what's so wrong with that?" Izaya shook his head and graabed Shizuo's wrist as he started to walk away from the bed. "Why don't you ever sleep with me?" Izaya asked as he sat up slightly. Shizuo sighed and sat next to Izaya.

"Because it's too tempting when you're asleep…." Izaya wrapped his arms around his waist and shook his head. "please?" Shizuo sighed and moved Izaya so he was in his lap. "fine…" Izaya hummed in approval and closed his eyes.

Shizuo waited until Izaya was asleep before he gently set him down and quietly walked out of the room. He knew Izaya would be mad at him when he woke up the next morning but he really didn't feel like having a repeat of the last time he slept in the same bed as Izaya. He shuddered at the memory and left the door open so the room could air out.

He was almost to the couch before he heard Izaya say his name. _stubborn ill give him that much…_

So he walked back into Izayas bedroom and laid next to him, avoiding Izayas glare. "You're staying in bed with me tonight whether you like it or not…" he rolled his eyes and kissed Izayas forehead. "Goodnight Izaya…" Izaya grumbled in response and nuzzled Shizuo's chest. "Good night…"

-3 hours later-

Shizuo stared up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head as Izaya slept with his head on the blond's chest. He was thinking over how easily Shinra and Celty had accepted him in his new form. He finally showed them two months after he and Izaya became a thing and they both thought Izaya was a mental case (not that he isn't) when he said that Shizuo was still alive and well. Shinra had gotten angry at Izaya for trying to say something to one of the people who cared most about Shizuo and broke down at his "funeral". After Izaya had told him, Shizuo felt horrible about his actions and decided to show himself to the couple.

Shinra almost didn't believe that he was seeing the real Shizuo, with a few major altercations, and laughed when the blond told him and the Dullahan about the situation that made him this way.

He sighed and turned over on his side, being careful that Izaya didn't wake up and looked along the informants body. He mentally took in every curve in his body and eventually found his way to Izaya's neck and pulse, gulping when the sight before him grew all the more attractive. He turned his head away, not that it helped, and the sight lay embedded in his mind. He glanced back at Izaya's neck and sighed in defeat.

_It's my own fault for choosing bloodlust… _ Shizuo thought as his fangs sank into Izaya's neck. He mentally winced as the sweet and copper taste flowed into his mouth and his instincts took over his thought. He wrapped an arm around Izaya's waist and pulled him closer so he had better access to the luscious liquid and licked at the blood, feeling Izaya's pulse.

"Sh-shizu-chan…." He barely acknowledged Izaya's voice as his consciousness started to fade out and struggled to pull himself from Izaya. "See Shizu-chan… you can't tell me that you're not hungry kuz I know you are…" Izaya said as he held a hand over the bite, blood seeping through his fingers and trailing down his arm. Shizuo watched the blood as it dripped onto the bed sheets and felt a drop drip from his chin. "Izaya I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself…" he said he licked his lips and grabbed Izaya's wrist, prying his hand away fro his heck. "And I just can't help myself around you sometimes…." He whispered as he licked the palm of Izaya's hand, the very middle more of a pinkish hue, which was now dripping with his own blood, the sweet taste that drove Shizuo up a wall and turn him on more than anything in the world.

He licked Izaya's hand clean, sucking on each of his fingers to make sure there wasn't a smear left, and moved to his arm. He felt Izaya's pulse against his lips and had severe difficulty holding himself back from sinking his teeth into his arm and continued licking and cleaning him.

"Shizuo… that's enough… I think you've had enough for one night…" Izaya said as the blond cleaned his neck, sucking the wound to get more blood out of it before Izaya pushed him away. "What's up with you tonight?" Shizuo's lips trembled slightly as he tried to keep himself in the same spot he was currently in. "gezz… how long have you had to go without feeding?" Izaya saw how glazed Shizuo's eyes were and looked down at the sheets that were slightly covered in blood.

"You're the only human I feed off of Izaya…" Shizuo said as he licked his lips and wiped at his chin, licking the blood off his fingers. Izaya felt his face heat up and he looked up at Shizuo who was currently staring at him with the most lust filled look he'd ever seen on the blond. He blushed and averted his gaze back to the sheets.

"How can you be so turned on by something like my blood?" Shizuo shrugged and pulled Izaya to him by his shirt and licked his neck and shoulder, cleaning the blood off. "Because to me… you're blood is like an aphrodisiac…" he whispered. Izaya shuddered and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. "Then why don't we do something instead of sitting here?" Shizuo grinned and ripped Izaya's shirt off of him, the fabric falling open like a jacket, and forcefully kissed Izaya.

His hands wandered around the raven's chest, feeling the ridges from his ribs and went lower to his abdomen. "You need to eat more Izaya…" he said. Izaya rolled his eyes as Shizuo licked at the blood that rolled its way to his chest. "Blame my job not me…" Shizuo scoffed. "You chose the job." "It's not fair that you became so much smarter when you became this way…" he arched his back as Shizuo licked over one of his nipples.

Shizuo shook his head and bit at the middle of Izaya's chest, a tiny drop of blood spilling from it, which he quickly lapped up. "I was smart to begin with; you just never saw it…" Izaya bit his bottom lip as Shizuo unbuttoned and zipped his jeans and rubbed the underside of Izaya's quickly growing erection.

"as much as you may not like to admit it, you get as hard as I do just as quickly… so whether you like it or not, I'm always gonna be drinking up your blood…" he pulled off Izaya's jeans and licked his upper lip before kissing the raven.

Izaya wound his fingers through Shizuo's hair, pulling him closer and pushing his hips up against the blonds', earning a groan from the friction. Shizuo kissed down Izaya's neck, licking at the blood that was just starting to dry. "You have no idea how much I want you right now…" he murmured against Izaya's pulse, feeling it quicken. "I think I have an idea…" Izaya chuckled and wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist, moaning at the friction the blond's jeans caused.

Izaya pushed Shizuo off of him and panted slightly. "Izaya what the hell?" he sat up and kissed Shizuo as he undid the blonds pants. "I figured id do the work tonight…" he whispered. Shizuo felt his ears burn and reached for the night stand before Izaya placed a hand on his wrist. "I'm pretty sure I can take you without lube…" he said. Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Someone's daring tonight…" Izaya shrugged and pulled out the blonds cock, smirking as he bit his lip.

"I wanna hear you Shizu-chan…" he said as he kissed down Shizuo's chest and abdomen.

Shizuo watched as Izaya licked and took in half of him, holding back the moan that threatened to spill from his throat. He gently wove his fingers through Izaya's hair as he licked, sucked, and stroked his dick, moaning when Izaya would rub his thumb over the slit as he licked up his member.

He could feel himself about to come and grabbed Izaya's shoulders, pulling him up as he turned over and shoved three of his fingers in Izaya's mouth, who promptly started to suck them. "You're beautiful…" Shizuo murmured as he cleaned Izaya's neck of the remaining blood. He moved down to Izaya's chest and licked over the small bite he left.

Izaya moaned and arched his back. Shizuo pulled his fingers from Izaya's mouth when he deemed they were ready and worked two of them into Izaya, keeping a steady rhythm.

"Ahn! Shi-Shizu!" Izaya shouted, his vision blinding from pleasure, and pushed himself onto Shizuo's fingers. "Mm… yes?" Izaya shuddered a breath and pulled Shizuo up by his neck, kissing him. Shizuo smiled into the kiss and pushed in the third finger, making Izaya moan into his mouth. "Mmn Shizuo I love you..." Izaya moaned and arched his back again as his prostate was hit again. Shizuo smirked, enjoying the reaction and pulled out his fingers, making Izaya whine.

"I love you too Izaya…" he said as he pushed himself all the way into Izaya, wrapping his fingers around Izaya's cock to distract him from the slight pain. His patience was on the brink of snapping and he really didn't want to wait but he knew he had to if he wanted Izaya to get anything out of this.

"move." he chuckled at the demand and pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, making Izaya moan loudly. He continued, creating a rhythm.

"Oh god! Shizu-chan!" Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, moving back to meet his thrusts. Shizuo bit Izaya's shoulder and hit his prostate every time he slammed back into Izaya, his lust being consumed by the taste of Izaya's blood. Izaya moaned when he felt Shizuo's teeth sink into him and he dug his nails into the blonds back, leaving red trails down his back.

Shizuo gripped the headboard as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer and ended up cracking it when Izaya screamed in pleasure as he came, his seed spilling between their chests and onto the bloodied sheets, and his inner walls clamped down onto his cock, the pleasure from both Izaya and his blood overwhelming him.

He collapsed next to Izaya, panting, and licked the fresh blood from his lips. "Mm… I love you Shizuo…" Izaya mumbled as he nuzzled Shizuo's chest and pulled the blanket up over them. Shizuo smiled and wrapped his arms around Izaya's shoulders and nuzzled into his hair, breathing in his scent.

"I love you too Izaya… good night…" Izaya nodded and wrapped an arm around Shizuo's waist, drifting to sleep. Shizuo looked out of the window and watched as the sky slowly started to brighten. _I love you so much… more than you'll ever realize, Izaya…_ Shizuo thought as he closed his eyes and tried his best to go to sleep.

_So much more…_

_**:3 hope you liked it! I actually kinda liked writing this so please review and tell me what you thought!**_

**-sociallyawkward**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Socaillyawkward here! One last chapter and thats it!**

Izaya sighed as he looked out the large windows and spun around in his chair. It had been three months since he and Shizuo had last seen each other. He missed him so much it almost hurt to think about him.

"Shizu-chan... Where are you?" he mumbled as he stared up at the dark sky. There was supposed to be a storm that night and he didnt feel like being alone during that time. Not that he would admit.

"Namie youre welcome to go home..." he heard the shuffling of papers and his witch of a secertary grab her bag and walk out of his office, slamming the door.

He sighed again and sunk in his chair. He covered his mouth as violent coughs wracked his body.

He moved his hand and rolled his eyes at the blood on his palm. 'i may not even be here next time Shizu-chan stops by...' he thought as he wiped the blood off on his jeans.

_"izaya?" the informant looked at his best friend/underground doctor. "yes Shinra?" Shinra figited for a few seconds before sighing quietly. "you know how you came in for a check-up-" "because i was coughing up blood and wanted to know why... Yes i do know Shinra..."_

_"well... Unfortunatly..." Izaya eyed the doctor when he stopped talking. "Izaya... you have lung cancer..." Izaya stared at Shinra in shock and laughed._

_"nice one Shinra! I gotta say thats the best youve come with in a while!" Izaya chuckled but stopped when he saw the sad expression on Shinras face. "youre... Youre serious arent you?" Shinra nodded and sighed._

_"im sorry Izaya..."_

Izaya stood from his chair when he heard a knock at his door, brushed his parka off, and opened his door to let the doctor in.

"Shinra~ pleasure to see you again! ... And as the last person i see before i-" "i wont do it Izaya." Izaya glared at Shinra. "what." Shinra took a deep breath and looked at Izaya.

"im not going to murder you Izaya. Just because you have lung cancer doesnt mean you can just give up on your life! I already told you that there are treatments we can do! And what about S-"

"Dont... Say his name... Ive already thought about it... I wouldnt want him to watch me die... I dont even think he would be here to do that even..."

Shinra sighed and crossed his arms. "that so?" he said, gesturing behind the raven haired informant. "Izaya... Please dont..." Izaya turned and stared at Shizuo. "Shizu-chan..." the blond cupped Izayas cheek and stared into his red eyes worridly. "Izaya... I can help you... Youd just have to trust me..." Izaya turned away from Shizuo. "i appreciate the offer but no..." Shizuo grit his teeth at the rejection and looked at Shinra pleadingly.

"you have five minutes Shizuo..." Shinra said as he walked back outside of the large apartment. Shizuo nodded and turned Izaya back around.

"why?"

Izaya scoffed. "its a little late for 'why' Shizu-chan..." Shizuo sighed and pushed his forehead against Izaya's. "i want you to be with me forever though... I thought we both felt that way..." Izaya closed his eyes tightly. Of course he wanted it!

"theres no way for that to be humanly possible though!" he sniffed and hugged Shizuo tightly. "i love you Shizu-chan! I want to stay with you for eternity but we cant! Im human and youre... Im not quite sure what you are but youre close to a demon i suppose..." Izaya mumbled to himself before shaking his head.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and looked into Izayas eyes lovingly.

"youre an idiot... I explained this to you already..." Izaya stared up, confused. "i can have my master turn you... Sick free... It would take a little bit of effort to get used to but i think it could work..." Izaya sighed. "ive already died once..."

Shizuo laughed and hugged Izaya. "so have remember?" Izaya sighed and pushed his head into the crook of Shizuos neck, breathing in his scent. He shuddered slightly at the intoxicating smell, making Shizuo smirk.

"so what do you say hm?" Izaya thought on it for almost a minute but eventually nodded.

"alright..."

Shizuo grinned wide.

-several days later-

Izaya stood in front of Shizuos so-called 'master' in his parka and a pair of jeans. "wheres your shirt?" she noticed Shizuo turn red and rolled her eyes. "nevermind..."

"are you sure?" Izaya nodded. "liquid or physical?" Izaya stared at her confused. "im sorry?" she sighed. "liquid death or do you want me to snap your damn neck?" Shizuo flinched slightly but stood still.

Izaya pondered on how he wanted to die.

"... I want Shizu-chan to do it..." Shizuo immediatly shook his head. "i will not." Izaya huffed and crossed his arms.

"fine... Ill take the stupid liquid..." Shizuos master nodded and floated to a table with several utensils and a glass with black liquid in it. She picked it up and handed it to the informant.

"itll hurt but itll do the trick... Ask Shizuzu..." he hesitantly took the glass and glanced up as she turned to leave the room. "i dont really like witnessing someone dying so ill leave you with Shizuzu..." she said as she waved over her shoulder and closed the door.

The only sound Izaya recognized was his heart beating dangerously fast and Shizuo moving behind him. "you want to go with a good memory?" he asked quietly. Izaya nodded, the gesture almost going unnoticed by Shizuo. "then i can fulfil that wish..." the blonde said as he took the glass from Izayas hands and poured a bit into his own mouth.

He shook his head at the bitter taste and gently turned Izayas head, pushing his mouth onto the others. Izaya immediatly opened his mouth, accepting the thick liquid and Shizuos tongue. He almost gagged at how disgusting it tasted but forced it back, swallowing what was already there.

He gasped and grabbed at his chest, one of his hands gripping Shizuos shoulder tightly and doubling over from the pain. He wheezed as the pain died down enough to stand and looked up at Shizuo.

"unfortunatly... Thats not the worst..." Shizuo said as he poured what was left of the horrible liquid into his mouth. He leaned down, kissing Izaya again and forcing it into his throat.

Izaya held back his gag reflex again and swalloed the liquid, pushing against Shizuos tongue to distract himsef and hope to quell the pain that was starting to form in his chest again.

He struggled for breath and fell limp in Shizuos arms as he felt his heart skip two beats. Shizuo knelt down and gently brushed the raven bangs from his face. "shhh itll be okay i promise..." he whispered as he kissed Izayas forehead and placed a hand over his heart, feeling it slow to a beat every few seconds. he mentally grimaced and closed his eyes tightly as Izayas eyes dulled when his heart stopped completely.

He sighed and set Izaya down on a soft bed with black fluffy sheets. "good night..." he murmured as he kissed Izayas forehead. "sweet dreams Izaya..." he stood and walked out of the room Izayas now lifeless body lay in, waiting for the morning to arise.

-Morning-

Izaya blinked once, twice, four times before his eyesight cleared enough to see properly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"hey sleepy-head."

He jumped slightly at Shizuos voice. "mm... Morning Shizu-chan..." Izaya looked at Shizuo drowsily and smiled lop-sidedly. "how do you feel?" Shizuo asked, looking over Izayas body. The raven blushed lightly and looked down. "alright i guess..." he mumbled. Shizuo made a sound of approval and sat on the edge of Izayas bed, running his hands through the black tresses.

"you look extraurdinary..." he whispered. Izaya purred and leaned into Shizuos hand. He felt the bed drop more when Shizuo moved and felt arms around his waist.

"beautiful even..." he blushed and leaned his head back against the blondes shoulder. "i love you too..." Shizuo kissed Izaya gently, his arms falling to rest on the small hips in front of him.

Izaya felt the top of his head twitch and he stopped. "wha-" "you have cat ears Izaya... And a tail too..." he shivered in delight as he felt Shizuos hand run along his tail which curled around his body, revealing its self as a long, black, furry limb. He almost laughed at the irony.

"as of the moment you woke up, we can be together for eternity!" Shizuo said happily. Izaya smiled and turned so he could wrap his arms around the blondes neck.

"just like we always wanted~!" he said, placing his forehead against Shizuos. Both demons looked at the door as it slammed open, Izayas ears flattening in annoyance, and Shizuos 'master' walked in the room.

"alright... So you can choose between me and Shizuzu to be your master." she said, a chain in her hand.

Izaya scoffed. "nobody owns Izaya Orihara!" he said proudly. She stared at him in annoyance. "thats what Shizuzu said." Izaya blinked and looked at Shizuo and back to her.

"... Who do you think should be my master Shizu-chan?" he asked hesitantly. Shizuo shrugged. "i suggested that you turn into a demon so we could be on the same level... If you were my slave then it would be for naught right?" Izaya nodded and looked at the 2,000 year old girl that was floating. "i guess that leaves you..." she nodded and put a black and red collar around his neck.

"we match~" he said, looking at Shizuos collar. They both grinned and Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izayas waist, pulling him closer and looking at their master.

"can we be alone?" she laughed and nodded. "i suppose. But you two already have some work to do so dont take all day~" she said as she closed the door.

Izaya immediatly jumped at Shizuo with what little room there was between them and tackled him to the large and soft bed.

"arent we excited?" Shizuo asked with a light smirk. Izaya huffed and layed on Shizuo, his legs pushing the blondes open. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and pulled him closer, leaving no space between them at all.

"i love you Shizuo..." Izaya whispered. Shizuo smiled and kissed the ex-informants forehead. "i love you too Izaya..." he said. Izaya purred at the response and felt Shizuos calloused but soft hands under his shirt, setting his skin on high sensitivity alert. His purring became louder as Shizuo felt along his back and shivered when his hands reached his neck. He held back a moan when he felt the stands that made up his hairline being pulled.

Shizuo smirked and tugged at them, causing Izaya to yelp and his face flush a pink hue. "its cute how sensitive you are here..." he mumbled. Izaya blushed and buried his head into Shizuos neck. "i c-cant help that its a turn-on spot for me..." he shuddered. Shizuo chuckled and lifted Izayas face by his chin.

"i love you with everything i could possibly love you with." he said. "i want you to know that i am never going to leave your side ever..." he gently put his hand on the ravens cheek and stared into the blood red eyes that glistened with tears he knew were of joy.

"i love you too Shizuo!" Izaya nearly shouted before kissing the blonde in front of him. Shizuo wrapped his arms tightly around the small man before him and kiss him back lovingly.

**Fin**

**Hope you all enjoyed! This is the final chapter i will make of this story... Sorry theres no smut and trust me, i wanted to, but i figured ill actually get around to uploading the massage story since it has plenty of smut in it~! ;D i love you all my precious humans! Good bye, and good night!**

**-sociallyawkward**


End file.
